


In Which Archie And Jughead Go On That Road Trip

by Lauren_Bibbers



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Bibbers/pseuds/Lauren_Bibbers
Summary: Jughead and Archie finally take that road trip that they desperately need.





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead found himself feeling a familiar sense of de ja vou as he sat a booth at Pop's. He was waiting on Archie so they could go on their long awaited road trip and Archie was late. He was only 30 minutes late thus far but Jughead couldn't help but worry that Archie wouldn't show up yet again given the last time they tried to go on a toad trip. The only difference this time was that Archie and Jughead had gotten their act together and had started dating shortly after the summer had begun.

Just as Jughead was going to call Archie and see what the deal was, he saw Archie sprinting up the steps to Pop's and bounding through the door and running up to Jughead. Archie started apologizing "I am so sorry I'm late babe. My dad was late coming home so I could have the truck and I didn't think that I would be this late so I didn't think to call or text you and I am just so sor-". Jughead cut him off saying " Don't worry I was just going to call you but I understand. Just call me next time you think you might be late, ok babe. Let's hit the road and get this trip started." " Yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Archie replied. Archie and jughead made their way out to the truck and through their stuff in the back of the truck and made their way out into the world and to wherever the road and their moods took them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Archie continue their road trip.

Archie and Jughead had just gotten seated in a booth at a truck stop that was near the motel they were staying at for the night. They planned to sleep there and leave in the morning. They were far away from Riverdale and Archie and Jughead could not be happier. They loved their friends dearly, but they both needed a break from their friends to spend some quality time together and strenghten their relationship.

They both ordered milkshakes, burgers, and fries. Jughead and Archie both agreed that while it was a good meal, it was nothing compared to Pop's. As they were talking and finishing up their meal, a couple passed them on their way to be seated. They both had looks of disgust on their faces when they saw that Archie and Jughead were holding hands. Archie and Jughead both shook their heads and sighed sadly. There would always be people like that in the world, no matter where they went. They finished up their meal, paid the bill, and left the truck stop.

As they were leaving the truck stop, they were stopped by a shout of "Hey stop right there you flamers!". Archie and Jughead turned around and saw that it was the same couple that gave them the looks of disgust. They couple were running up to Jughead and Archie and just as they turned around, Jughead got socked in the face. Archie immediately went to comfort Jughead, while he also called the cops to report this hate crime. Thankfully, some of the patrons came running out to help Archie and Jughead when the punch was thrown. There were two men keeping the couple from running away. 

The cops had finally arrived and taken the couple into custody and hed gotten statements from everyone that was in the truck stop at the time of the hate crime. The police assured Jughead and Archie that the couple would be going to jail for a long time. They wouldn't have to testify in court considering they were on vacation and they had enough eye witnesses to ensure that the couple would go to jail and they also wanted Archie and Jughead to enjoy the rest of their trip with little to no stress.

Archie made sure that Jughead was okay and didn't need medical attention. Jughead assured Archie that he was fine and that his face was just a little sore and would just need to ice his face for a while. On the way to the motel room they stopped at a gas station and put gas in the truck and got snacks and the movie Love, Simon to watch when they got back to their motel room. They planned to watch the movie, cuddle, and fall asleep embracing each other while they watched Simon and his struggles with being blackmailed about his sexuality, while thrying to figure out who Blue is.

When Archie awoke, Jughead was still asleep and cuddled up against him. Archie loved these moments because he could see Jughead completely relaxed and content. Archie looked over at the clock and saw that is was 10:00 o'clock and that he should wake up Jughead so they could get on the road to visit their next destination. They didn't know where that was yet, but they were exicted about it. He shook Jughead awake and they packed up their belongings and made their way out to the truck. The stopped at an Ihop to eat breakfast and then they were heading out to their next great adventure in a place they did not yet know.


End file.
